


Late Night Ramblings

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Hiking, Late Night Conversations, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Late Night Ramblings

After a nice weekend away from school and classes and worrying-about-your-future bullshit, you and Spencer collapsed onto the couch unable to move a muscle. You’d dragged him hiking at a nearby nature trail. He hated it, but he did it for you. Actually, he hated the idea, but he did it for you and secretly ended up loving it. Just the two of you against the world as it always had been.

Now though...

Spencer was still talking. 

The drive back to the dorm was long and you desperately didn’t want to drive so Spencer had hopped himself up on coffee and now he was rambling. You loved when he rambled. Him getting so passionate about stuff was refreshing to see among the college elite they mingled with - elite assholes really. But you were so tired - too tired to move a muscle and get to your own bed. The couch it had to be.

Spencer couldn’t move either. His arm was dangling off the couch and he was staring at the ceiling as his mouth moved. He was slurring too. Any minute now he’d fall asleep. Maybe...

“It’s Dickensian, Y/N. There’s an actual word for it. It’s all really fascinating.” How you’d gotten on the topic of Dickens and prison reform was beyond you, but here you were and you just kept going and going and going. Kind of like the Energizer Bunny. “In his novels and journal pieces, he attacked all types of social issues. Poor legal legislation in Oliver Twist, barbaric Yorkshire schools in Nicholas Nickleby, law in general in Pickwick Papers and Bleak House, utilitarianism in Hard Times. I could go on and on-”

He was going on and on, you thought, giggling at his seemingly never-ending capacity for thought. 

“A lot of people will claim that his work didn’t have a considerable amount of direct consequences on reform legislation, but he did confront the issues of the time in such a way that caught people’s attention. Plus, his work was so pervasive then and now that it stands to reason it would effect the state of things to some degree,” Spencer finished.

“Spence, how did we get on this topic?” You asked. You were desperate to move - to try and get to bed so you could sleep comfortably, but your muscles were way too heavy. 

Underneath you, you could feel the couch began to shake a bit and then you realized it was Spencer laughing. He was so tired that he couldn’t even emit any sound, he was jut shaking with laughter. “I have absolutely no idea. I have another thought though.”

“Really? What’s that?” Dammit. You couldn’t help yourself from asking. Maybe if you talked through everything and cleared his brain of thought you’d finally be able to go to sleep.

Although you didn’t move, you could tell by the shadow on the wall that he had. “Do you think the moon feels unimportant because it borrows light from the sun?”

“The moon doesn’t borrow light from the sun,” you laughed.

“I’m talking about philosophically,” he mused.

He was starting to get wound up again. 

With every ounce of strength, you pushed up off the couch and leaned into the moonlight streaming through the window of your apartment to grab a hold of the sleeves of Spencer’s t-shirt. “Spence, I know you’re my roommate and I’m used to you going off on tangents, but it’s way past midnight and you’re talking about how Charles Dickens inspired prison reform and how the moon must feel insignificant because it borrows light from the sun and this is all very interesting. Truly. But will you please shut up until morning. I’m exhausted. I need sleep.”

A sleepy smile spread across Spencer’s face. “I am too. I just can’t shut my brain off,” he replied.

“How about we put some Beethoven on the iPod? That normally mellows you out.” Classical music was Spencer’s favorite. It was actually something you’d bonded over when you first met. He was being fun of for his love of it and you’d kicked his bully in the balls. 

Reaching into his pocket, he put some Beethoven on the iPod, placed it on the charger and fell back into the couch. “Sounds good. Can’t move though. Too tired for that.”

“Same,” you giggled, melting into the scratchy couch. It would have to be good enough for tonight. “Night, Spence.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”


End file.
